


spellbound

by kangchanhee



Series: the antics of vampire mark and witch donghyuck [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Horniness, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Mood Swings, Spells & Enchantments, Vampires, Witches, haha mark marks hyuck, im sry god, it gets spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangchanhee/pseuds/kangchanhee
Summary: donghyuck still has a lot to learn about being a witch
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: the antics of vampire mark and witch donghyuck [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778929
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> good lord im so sorry for what ive written  
> special thanks and sorry to [@hilyuc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilyuc/pseuds/hilyuc) for beta-ing

Renjun was an old witch.

That wasn’t an insult, rather a statement. Renjun was nearing the four-century mark already. Sure, there were witches older than that, too, but compared to Donghyuck, who wasn’t even over a century old, Renjun was definitely a hag.

That’s why Renjun was not only Donghyuck’s best friend but also in some ways, his teacher - mentor and master, as he referred to himself. The older found it his duty to make sure Donghyuck knew how to stay safe and ward off vampires and other witches as well. He had started that ever since the vampire incident happened.

“What do you know about identifying spells and curses?” Renjun asked as he took out books one by one out of his bag. Soon enough there was a pile about as tall as himself. Fuck Renjun’s bottomless backpack. Donghyuck wanted one, too, but he didn’t know how to make one and Renjun was way too stubborn to teach him, saying Donghyuck had better things to learn first.

“Not much,” Donghyuck replied. “Isn’t it pretty much a guessing game? You feel magic and then try to guess what kind it is, and then narrow it down when you can?”

“At first, yes,” Renjun agreed. “But as you practise, you will start feeling more intricate things, until you can finally accurately pinpoint what curse or spell it is. For example, if you put a spell on me, I would automatically feel what kind it is. If I put one on you, which I have, by the way, it would take a while for you to even feel the presence of magic.”

“You’ve put a spell on me?” Donghyuck almost yelled, his eyes wide.

Renjun hummed and smiled playfully. “I felt like the best way for you to practise identifying curses and spells would be to feel them on your own skin.”

“You’re insufferable,” Donghyuck said with a sigh. “I don’t feel anything, though.”

“Not yet.” Renjun winked. “I’m leaving my books with you, so you can find the spell and read about breaking it on your own.”

Donghyuck eyed the pile of books. Some of them were at least a foot thick, all of them seemed old but even despite that, they were well kept. Renjun put a lot of care into his book collection so him lending them to Donghyuck was a huge compliment in itself.

“Tea?” Donghyuck offered. “I want to hear about how it’s going with that human of yours. I can’t wait to meet him.”

“I suppose we can have some. I’m going to have to leave soon, though. That _human on mine_ has an appointment today.” Renjun rolled his eyes. He tried to look annoyed but Donghyuck saw that the boy was still fond of the human. “I don’t get it. He keeps coming and paying for appointments, even if he has made it obvious that he doesn’t believe in magic. I get he likes me but God, dude, you’re not gonna get me with poor financial decisions.”

“So if he didn’t make bad financial decisions, he could get you?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. He knew that Renjun had made a promise to himself to never fall for anyone but a fellow witch - all vampires were _evil_ and humans didn’t live long enough, and the older wasn’t ready to go through such heartbreak as seeing his significant other die. Regardless, it was fun to tease him.

“No, Jaemin’s annoying. Keeps asking me on dates. He said he’d leave me be if I went out on a date with him. Persistent little numbskull,” Renjun swore. Donghyuck couldn’t help but laugh; the older witch was similar to Mark in his use of centuries-old curse words. “We both know, though, that if I asked him to leave me alone, he would.”

“You should go out on a date with him. Get yourself a boyfriend, you haven’t had one in ages,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and set their cups of tea down on the table. “No one says it has to be something serious, just have some fun.”

“Not everyone’s like you, Donghyuck.” Renjun clicked his tongue. _Right_ , Renjun was still convinced the younger’s boyfriend was a regular human and not a vampire. Donghyuck didn’t want to know what would happen if Renjun knew the truth. “I’m still waiting for a cute witch boy to sweep me off my feet.” The boy shook his head slightly. “We should do a tarot reading soon, I don’t wanna do my own cards.”

“Any time,” Donghyuck agreed, sipping his tea.

✺✺✺

Donghyuck had hoped that he would have already figured out what the spell Renjun had put on him was, and he’d already have gotten rid of it by the time Mark came over or that he’d at least be in the process of it; instead, the witch wasn’t even feeling any magic.

The boy was trying to read one of the books Renjun had brought over but there was no point in doing that if he didn’t feel anything. Despite that, he was more focused than he had ever been.

Donghyuck was about to turn the page as he heard the door open and Mark yell _honey, I’m home_ , so the boy left the book alone and went to greet his boyfriend instead. If it wasn’t a spell that affected his life too much, he could manage living in curiosity for a few hours until he’d return to reading while Mark played some video games or entertained himself otherwise.

“Hey,” Donghyuck said softly.

He greeted the boy with a peck on the lips and led him to the living room.

“How was your day?” Mark asked, pulling Donghyuck down to sit on his lap. The older put his arms around Donghyuck’s waist tightly, having him as close as possible. Not that they hadn’t seen each other for long but at this point in their relationship, twelve hours spent apart stretched out to feel like twelve days, every minute being more unbearable than the previous.

“Renjun came over, put some curse on me that I can’t figure out, we had some tea, the usual,” Donghyuck recounted the day’s events. “And now you’re here,” he finished, pressing a kiss on the vampire’s lips. “What about you?”

“Nothing special. Worked for a little and now, indeed, I’m here,” he answered. “Curse?” He furrowed his brows.

“Yeah, he said I needed to learn to identify curses and spells, so now I’m under one but have no idea what it is.” The witch just shrugged as if that was an everyday happening. “I don’t even feel it, so don’t worry,” Donghyuck giggled.

“Hm, okay,” Mark hummed.

Donghyuck took a moment to take the sight of the vampire in. The boy was wearing his glasses that the witch loved (and had had to fix with magic on multiple occasions because they got sat on a lot but that’s beside the point) and a striped shirt, buttoned up higher than Donghyuck would’ve wished but he had all the power to change that.

The boy changed his position so he’d be straddling Mark’s thighs.

Donghyuck could swear he felt the familiar tingle in the back of his head, signalising magic. Though it was probably his own, still having to struggle controlling his magic under more intense emotions.

“You’re hot,” Donghyuck murmured.

“Says you,” Mark chuckled, resting his hands on the younger’s ass.

Donghyuck hummed and attacked his boyfriend’s lips. The boy wanted to feel all of Mark all at once. 

Donghyuck started unbuttoning the older’s shirt, a bit too fast to not deem it desperate, his impatience growing by the second.

It didn’t take long until Mark’s shirt had been thrown to the farthest corner of the room, Donghyuck’s hands now exploring every inch of his boyfriend’s torso. Mark returned the favour, easily slipping off Donghyuck’s t-shirt (that was actually Mark’s but neither of them cared).

“Want you to bite me,” Donghyuck mumbled in between kisses. “Right on the neck, so everyone can see that I’m yours,” he said. The boy had never been so bold before and he didn’t know what prompted his daring but he wasn’t going to complain.

“Not tonight, baby.” Mark shook his head slightly and kissed the younger again.

“Then I’ll bite you,” Donghyuck replied. He didn’t have fangs and he wasn’t a fan of blood but the boy would be lying if he said that he didn’t leave bite marks on his boyfriend regularly. 

The witch sunk his teeth into Mark’s shoulder, a moan escaping the older’s lips. Donghyuck let out an annoyed grunt when he saw the redness of his bite disappear almost immediately. Sometimes the witch despised how fast vampires healed, he didn’t even get to enjoy leaving cute red marks all across Mark’s collar bones.

Mark noticed the pout on the witch’s face and chuckled. The older leaned up to Donghyuck’s neck and started sucking. Hickeys, after all, were his speciality. Donghyuck groaned, his neck sensitive. Mark always knew how to make the younger hot and bothered and it seemed like today it was more than usual.

“You sound so cute, honey,” Mark whispered in the witch’s ear. The sound sent shivers down Donghyuck’s spine.

Mark kissed the younger’s jawline and got back to his lips that looked too lonely to be left alone like that. The vampire swallowed all of Donghyuck’s small moans and noises.

Donghyuck had a certain boldness to him so when a certain thought crossed his mind, he decided to finally act on it. He had hidden it for long enough in the back of his mind, always too shy to tell his boyfriend about it. The boy took Mark’s hand and led it to his neck, grasping the vampire’s fingers a bit harder so his neck would be squeezed.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you today but I’m not complaining,” Mark mumbled as he tightened his grip on the younger’s neck slightly and then practically let go. That earned a long whine from Donghyuck.

What did Mark mean by today? Donghyuck was pretty sure this was how he acted every day. They got into situations like these pretty often. Usually starting out on the living room but ending off in the bedroom.

Sure, Donghyuck was bolder than usual and, well, felt everything a bit more intensely but…

_Renjun._

In a moment of clarity, Donghyuck pulled away from Mark’s lips. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate which was a bit hard when his boyfriend was kissing his neck and all Donghyuck could do is let out little moans of pleasure but he managed to concentrate for long enough to try and understand the magic he had felt before. It wasn’t his own. Donghyuck’s magic was warmer, almost colourful, _playful_ . Renjun’s, on the other hand, was balanced and calm. That was what Donghyuck felt _very strongly_ , so it couldn’t be left over from when Renjun had come over.

“Mark, sweetie,” Donghyuck started, his voice small, “I… I have to call Renjun.”

“Now?” Mark looked up at the younger surprised.

“I think I figured out the spell and I have to unleash hell on him.” Donghyuck reached for his phone.

Mark’s hands fell to Donghyuck’s thighs and he opted to wait and hear the phone call for himself instead of asking about it. Donghyuck quickly dialled the older witch’s number and didn’t have to wait for long until he picked up. Donghyuck didn’t even let Renjun talk as he quickly said in the microphone:

“If it’s your fault I’m so horny, I swear to all the deities that I’m going to chew your head off with no mercy, Renjun. I will burn all of your books and use the ashes to suffocate you.” Donghyuck meant every single word he said, suddenly filled with burning anger.

“Oh my-” Renjun started laughing to what seemed like no end. “It’s partly my fault but,” he didn’t finish the sentence as he had a fit of laughter again, “I’m not responsible for you being horny. Just that you feel it so intensely.”

“What do you mean?” Donghyuck asked, breathing heavily.

“The spell makes you feel your emotions more strongly. It’s your own emotions, I have no part in what you’re feeling, especially not in the fact that you want to get fucked. I just amplified them,” the older witch explained. “I was wondering why I felt my magic being used so much.” Renjun didn’t seem to stop laughing. Donghyuck couldn’t think of a noise he hated more than that at the moment. “You better go break the spell because it’s only gonna get worse. I’ll call you when I feel that it’s done.”

Donghyuck didn’t even bother to reply to that as he dropped the phone somewhere on the couch. The boy got off Mark’s thighs. The vampire was biting his lower lip, trying to hide a smile. Donghyuck scoffed. It wasn’t funny, Mark had heard the phone call. If he wasn’t scared of the spell getting acuter, he would’ve already been on his way to Renjun’s house to have some strong words with him.

Donghyuck’s heart sank at the thought of Mark finding the fact his emotions were manipulated with _funny_ . He sat there, his pout growing every second and at some point, his eyes had gotten teary. His own _boyfriend_ found Donghyuck’s passion and anger _funny._

“Hyuckie?” It seemed like Mark had noticed the few tears flowing down the witch’s cheeks. “What’s wrong?” Mark’s voice was now full of concern.

Of course Mark didn’t find Donghyuck’s emotions funny. A sob full of guilt escaped the witch. How dare he doubt his boyfriend? Donghyuck didn’t deserve the vampire, he was too good. What’s funny was the _spell_ that Renjun had cast upon him. Donghyuck felt Mark’s arms engulfing him in a hug.

Donghyuck inhaled and exhaled deeply in an attempt to calm himself. Nothing that he was feeling right now should be affecting him this much. It was all just Renjun’s doing.

“We’re gonna get dressed and then go to the kitchen. There I will read the books and you’ll make sure I don’t go completely off the rails, keep me to what I said, okay?” Donghyuck told Mark his plan.

“Okay, honey,” Mark agreed. He reached for Donghyuck’s t-shirt and passed it to the boy. The witch slipped it back on.

Donghyuck left the room and went to the kitchen, Mark followed almost immediately, quickly buttoning his shirt closed. A disappointing sight.

The witch sat down at the table and opened the closest book. He flipped to the table of contents and read it quickly. Not finding anything, he did the same to the next book and so on.

“Can I help?” Mark asked, sitting down on the other side of the table. The vampire was so kind-hearted, Donghyuck’s heart threatened to melt.

“I love you,” Donghyuck said. Mark just had to know. He was the most lovable person to exist and the witch wasn’t thinking that just because of some dumb spell. Right, he was under a spell. “You can try to find something about feeling or amplifying emotions or something. It’s not gonna be in any of the potions books, I didn’t eat or drink anything Renjun gave me. Probably a spoken spell.”

“Okay.” Mark took a book from the pile. “And I love you too, honey.”

Donghyuck flipped through pages without mercy. Not because he didn’t respect the books, he definitely did, but the witch knew how thoroughly soaked in magic they were; Donghyuck would have to use some pretty heavy spells to actually harm the books.

At some point, Donghyuck’s mind wandered to what he and Mark were doing in the living room. It would be a lie to say that Donghyuck wasn’t a tiny bit embarrassed but at the same time… it was pretty hot. Donghyuck raised his eyes a bit to take a look at his boyfriend. His brows were furrowed, concentrating on the text in front of him, his sleek fingers flipped through the pages. The witch couldn’t help but think of where else those fingers could be instead. Donghyuck bit his lip.

“Concentrate,” Mark reminded and clicked his tongue, bringing Donghyuck back to reality.

The younger blushed and looked back down. It only took a few more books for Donghyuck to find what he assumed was the life-ruining spell. 

He hoped, at least.

“I’m gonna need to brew a potion,” Donghyuck stated. “I hate doing that. Fuck Renjun and his damned-” the witch’s fit of anger was interrupted by Mark’s lips on his.

“You can take all the time you want to be angry at him after you brew your potion, honey,” Mark said after ending the kiss.

“Oh, I will,” Donghyuck hmphed. The boy set water to boil in a small pot and opened his herb cabinet.

The potion only needed a few things - astragalus root for mental clarity and concentration, agrimony for healing, restoration and protection, Devil’s claw for banishing spells, and horehound for it to act quickly, as well as additional healing. He added them all to the pot and stirred, muttering something Latin.

The boy poured the mixture in a cup and downed it in a gulp, ignoring the burning sensation. He just wanted to get rid of the spell as fast as possible, no time to waste waiting for it to cool.

Donghyuck closed his eyes and tried to concentrate again, there were some traces of magic left but not as strong as previously. They were just remnants now.

The witch’s phone rang.

He answered it immediately, wanting to hear how he had done.

“Good job. Still feeling horny?” Renjun giggled.

“I’m never speaking to you again,” Donghyuck replied. He ended the call and put his phone on silent. Renjun would understand. The older witch was in timeout now.

Donghyuck walked up to Mark and hugged the boy tightly.

“Now that there’s no spell anymore… do you wanna continue?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twt @witchhyuck <3 hope u enjoyed


End file.
